Just Between Us
by Ketchuponmyhand
Summary: When BB and Rae see each other in a new way, their true feelings begin to surface.
1. Chapter 1

"Will you not be joining in on the festivities tonight, Raven?" inquired Starfire.

"No thanks. It's not exactly what you'd call my scene." Raven droned as she made her way from the living area to her room.

"Well, if there happens to be any trouble, you know who to call." Robin led the gang to the elevator and they descended to the garage.

Raven was left alone. Alone with her thoughts, alone with her emotions, and she'd normally preferred the seclusion, but part of her wondered if she had joined the Titans' East party. Her teammates wouldn't be back till late. Raven locked herself in her room and Began to meditate.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos_."

Raven was known for keeping a cool demeanor, she was calm and focused. Yet, she became bored with meditating. A wave of folly rushed through her. She snuck into Star's room, borrowed a few girlish things; makeup, teen magazines, a curling iron and retreated to her room.

She removed her cape and leotard, transforming it into something more… freeing. It was still her leotard, except the sleeves were now shorter and swooped down into a V-neck. Raven began looking through Starfire's magazines, and applied a learned makeup routine from an article to her face.

Raven felt so silly. She felt embarrassed at first. She kept staring into the mirror though and felt liberated from herself, if only for a short time. She used the space in the living room to read and listen to music. The clock on the wall read 9:03, she continued to enjoy her "Rae-time" and figured her team to come back late. What Raven didn't know was that she was only 75% correct.

* * *

><p>She levitated over the couch, paying no mind to her surroundings. She especially didn't notice the dripping wet Beast Boy enter the main room of the tower. He was taken aback by the demoness. Raven was very refreshing to him.<p>

He had always thought Raven to be very beautiful, but seeing her in an almost carefree way brought tightness to his chest and blush to his cheeks. He quickly snuck by her, praying she did not see him in his present condition. The party had not been a success for Beast Boy. Trying to be cool, he only made a clown of himself, landing into the punch bowl. Enough said.

In the shower, BB continued to think about Raven. He hair looked so nice, he wondered how it felt, how it smelled. He remembered her legs and wanted to admire them up close. His member also wanted to marvel Raven's splendor.

"Garfield Mark Logan, you better get your shit in order. Raven is your friend. Your super hot friend… with sensational curves…NO! STOP! Shut Up! Friends, you are team mates and you are friends." Beast Boy screamed at himself internally.

Underneath his mad hard on, Beast Boy had pure feelings for Raven. Though they didn't always get along, Rae had always been there for him. Physical or emotional pain, not only had she been there for him, but BB for her as well.

He emerged from the bathroom just as Raven was walking past. The two Titans bumped into one another. Stunned, they analyzed each other. Beast Boy longingly gazed at her long legs, and soft curves. This encounter had reawakened his member.

Raven almost couldn't take her eyes off his wet, dark, green hair. Beads of water still clung to his chiseled chest, and strong arms. Over the years, Beast Boy had matured…in more than a few ways. Her inspection was interrupted when her eyes traveled too far down. Her pale face soon turned red. She disappeared into the shadows, retreating to her bedroom.

"_Oh God, oh God, oh God_.." They each sat in their own beds, curled up, mortified.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really glad that you all really liked my story :) I've been really rusty and at first this was going to be a one shot smut-fest, but we ended up with this goop (¬‿¬)

* * *

><p>Desperately trying to forget the awful embarrassment that she had previously faced, Raven hid in her room, shrouded by her cloak, reciting her mantra.<p>

Meanwhile, Beast Boy could not help but dwell upon their recent mishap. He feared that she was in her room, reading through her books looking for a spell that might send him to the Phantom Zone forever with no hope of escape.

Gar's body was flooding with emotions. He felt frightened, he felt disordered, he felt the desire to mutually please each other...

"Will you knock it off!?" green soon became red again as he fought with his self and held his head in his hands. Lying on his back in his bed, he could think of nothing else to do but confront Rae. Though, he couldn't just admit to his romantic feelings. But it was either that, or let her believe he was a pervert for the rest of his natural existence.

"…R-Raven?" Beast Boy knocked at her chamber door. "C'mon, Rae, I know you can hear me." He knocked again.

"I…I just want to talk to you." There was a long pause. Just as Gar was about to retreat, the door opened.

"Make it quick." Beasty-Boo perked up a bit. As he entered, Raven stood against her bedroom wall.

"About what happened tonight... I guess you saw something that neither of us wanted you to see, and I just wanted to let you know that I'm not a pervert. And it wasn't because of you. Not saying you aren't boner worthy- Which you are! But I'm not saying you are! I wasn't thinking about you in the shower. " Beast Boy sat in Raven's bed, sweating, and stumbling all over his words.

"_Fuuuuuuuucccckkkk!_..." He groaned inside his head. BB was very frustrated with himself. He turned himself into a cat and hid under her pillows, attempting to hide from her and his emotions.

Raven continued to stare and say nothing. Beast Boy turned back, and looked in her direction, too embarrassed to look directly at her, waiting for a response. There was only silence in the room of the demoness. Beast Boy shot up, and stomped over to her.

"Why won't you say something!? I'm trying to talk to you, but you're just ignoring me! I'm sorry I walked in on whatever it was you were doing! And I'm sorry you saw my balls! What do you-" BB was cut off by Raven's icy hand touching his cheek.

"It's not a big deal." Beast Boy then in return grabbed both her hands.

"Your hands… They're cold, Rae." He caressed her fingers with his and moved to make circles on the topside with his thumbs. He was now able to stand over top of Raven and gaze down at her. Her gem shimmered in the moonlight twinkling in from the window's blinds. He stepped closer to her, bringing their hands up to his chest. Gar's chin rested against Raven's forehead and they remained silent.

"Why do you have to be such a pain in the ass?" Raven breathed into his neck.

"I was just thinkin' the same thing."

Raven then looked up into his dark green, almost black, eyes. "Beast Boy?"

Gar leaned in three fourths of the way, his lips brushed against her, their air became one. Raven filled in the space between the two Titans. Her bust pressed against him, her thighs buckling towards him. Beast Boy removed Raven's cloak. His hand held the back of her head, the other holding her lower back and waist.

Raven opened her mouth to let some air reenter lungs, but Beast Boy mistook it for an invitation. His tongue grazed past her lips, and searched for its dance partner. She did not deny him. Their tongues twisted and rubbed one another. Beast Boy lifted Raven up into his arms, breaking their kiss only to breathe, and sank into her bed.

His elbows propped himself up as he lie atop of her. Beast Boy's lips traveled to Raven's neck. Just like her, Rae's moans were cool and composed. Their fingers intertwined and his body lowered itself, bear down on and grinding against her.

Raven was able to roll Beast Boy off of her so she would be on top. It was a pleasing surprise for BB. She brought herself to his neck and began to leave a trail of small pecks from his jaw to his collarbone. She used her tongue to follow the trail back up to his ear, causing him to shiver. The heat from Raven's breath against his ear caused him to grab a fistful of the sheets.

Beast Boy pulled her back in for a kiss. This amazing to him. He couldn't help the growing erection. With their groins rubbing against one another, it was hard for Raven to miss it, but when Beast Boy began to adjust his pelvis, hoping to avoid direct contact, he completely misjudged where he was going. It rubbed against Raven's clitoris through her leotard.

Raven's body jerked, and a yelp of desire escaped her lips. Gar couldn't help but notice. It was exciting to him. He did it again, causing her to let out another gasp of pleasure. He did it again and again and again until this teasing became full-on dry humping.

Rae was succumbing to his wonderful torment. Beast Boy reached for her hips for a better hold and began to quicken the rhythm. Raven broke their kiss, and in heavily breathed words, asked him to stop. Gar complied to her request, but with great confusion.

"I-I'm sorry. I guess I'm getting carried away."

"I think we both are." Raven sat up and pulled herself away from him.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I couldn't control myself, you're just so-"

"It's not you. It's not anything you did."

"Then what's wrong, lil' mama?" Beast Boy cupped Raven's face, guiding her to meet his gaze as he scooted closer.

"Beast Boy, I'm different."

"So? I'm different too."

"No, you don't understand. I can't do this!" Raven's voice started to get louder as she moved off the bed. "I can't control my emotions, and you're putting me in a very complicated position!" Raven closed her eyes and controlled her breathing. "This isn't going to work out."

"No, Raven, please don't say that. I-I want this to work out. I'll exhaust every attempt to be with you." Raven looked at him with radiating disgust.

"N-no, not that way! I mean.. together, together." Beast Boy folded his hands together to mimic hands that would be holding each other. Raven's expression softened.

"Please, Rae. I won't disappoint you" He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his warm, soft, musky embrace onto the bed. He laid his head on hers, her head nuzzled into his chest, and they slept on their sides in each other's arms throughout the night... Until the clock stroke 2:34 a.m..

* * *

><p>BB woke up and smiled at the beautiful gem in his arms. He kissed her on the head, but then felt an unsympathetic pain in his bladder. He had to take a huge piss, but didn't want to leave. He knew Raven would be mad at him if he peed in the bed, she'd beat him like a dog probably. He carefully scotched away and left.<p>

"_Just a quick piss, and back to bed. Okay, a piss and a slice of cold tofu, green pepper, and mushroom pizza_. _Then back to bed_." As BB left Raven's chamber, he came face to face with the rest of his team mates who were just making it back and heading towards their rooms.

"Beast Boy?"

"Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really happy with how much you guys like my story. Please feel free to critique. (I don not own any writes or have any affiliation with DC comics.)

* * *

><p>The returning Titans shared an awkward silence with the changeling leaving the half-demon's room. Beast Boy's face was flushed; he knew exactly what it looked like. <em>A boy leaving a girl's room (with whom he shared obvious sexual tension with) in the middle of the night.<em> What a disaster.

"Beast Boy, why is it that you are departing from the room which is Raven's?" Robin and Cyborg were the ones blushing now.

"Raven and I were just...talking. About sssome things, um. And they they, just ran a little late. Into the night. Yup, that's what's up." Garfield stumbled over himself. "So, so how was the rest of the party?" BB tried to look stoic, leading them away from Raven's bedroom (and the topic).

There was an awkward tension between every member. Well, except for Starfire. She was still naïve to the situation. That afternoon, the team their time together in silence. Mostly.

It wasn't until the main screen of Titans Tower was infected with the unwelcome picture of Control Freak in the middle of Jump City, monologuing his plot to gain control over the capital and defeat those who challenge him.

"Titans, _**go**_!"

In the center of the urban streets, stood a fat, sweaty, man-child zapping people and objects, transforming them into cheesy television and movie references sent to attack the frantic civilians.

Luckily, they managed to make it there before his damage multiplied in severity. Though he was no real threat, he was a nuisance to the team, tax payers, and anyone within a 3 ft. distance of him.

"Well, if it isn't the Teen _Cry_-tans!" Control Freak let out a self-satisfied cackle.

"Alright, Control Freak. You can give up now, or continue to make a fool out of yourself. "

"Well, geez, Robin. Since you put it that way-" A bolt of energy shot from his remote to a movie poster, bringing the characters to life. "How 'bout '**fat chance**'!"

The Teen Titans stood silently as the creatures from the advertisement began to come to life. The cute little munchkins from "Happy Puffy Pookey Pinkie Princesses" advanced towards them. Starfire squealed.

"Look! Are they not the adorable?" Star picked one up and began to cuddle it. With a sly smile, the miniature brat bit her arm. Star let out a howl and hurled the Puffy Pookey Pinkie Princess into the ground. Robin jumped in to assist fighting off the adorable fiends.

Cyborg aimed his laser cannon towards the geek, but not before he was attacked by a behemoth pizza.

"Waah! Get this thing off of me!" The cheese melted in to Cy's control panel, weakening him.

Control Freak was unusually fast, and there was no telling what he'd conjure up next. Raven began to recite her mantra, gathering energy for her attack.

"Not so fast, little birdie." He zapped Raven, paralyzing her in midair. "You obviously underestimated me and my abilities. Stop now and join me. I'd love a cute maid to clean up after me." With a push of a button, he had turned Raven into a neko café maid.

She was now dressed like a maid. Heels, garter, apron, cat ears; the otaku package. Mortified, she struggled to free herself from his grip. Her dress was so short that her underwear was now visible and showed more with each jerk.

Control Freak, brought her closer to him so he could have a better look at his desired pet. He chuckled as his stout, greasy finger stroked her cheek, and the other hand lowered itself towards her lower waist.

Beast Boy became utterly enraged. He changed himself into a rhinoceros and charged towards Control Freak. His horn lifted him into the air and slammed him against a building. This sudden trauma caused the remote to fly out of Control Freak's hand and release the creatures from their animated state. Garfield returned to his previous state, but did not stop.

Wailing into the villain's face, everyone around stopped to watch the bloody display of aggression.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her again!" Beast Boy grabbed the fat man by his collar and slammed his head against the brick wall. "Do you understand me?! I will fuck you up, you scumbag!"

Cyborg and Robin both pulled the changeling off the felon. Control Freak lay in the street, choking on his own blood.

"Call a damn ambulance." Robin growled, glaring at Beast Boy.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy sat in his room, still pissed off. Then ashamed. He felt as if he'd soiled the reputation of the Teen Titans. They stood for peace and justice. Not anger and [extreme] violence. But he just couldn't control himself. He felt wild after seeing Control Freak for degrading Raven, and then touching her no less!<p>

She did look amazing in her scantily clad attire, however…

He couldn't help notice her lacey black underwear that didn't fully cover her cheeks…

She looked so…

_WILL YOU STOP IT?! You're such a pervert! How could you-? Why would you-? Stop being so-!_

Beast Boy was aggravated with himself. He may have been even more vexed by his bothersome member. His primal instincts loved the thought of Raven barely dressed.

Garfield released his now throbbing extension. He needed to rub one out, go to sleep, and forget about the day.

He pictured Rae on his bed, dressed like a maid again, climbing on top of him. He imagined that she would cradle his balls with one hand and rub his shaft with the other. She would then start to turn herself around so her posterior was in his face. She would give him permission to start pleasing her simultaneously by teasing herself with her own fingers, then return to his member.

Just as Beast Boy was really getting into it, the door silently opened and closed. Raven and entered, without Beast Boy noticing. She wasn't sure what he was doing under his sheets at first. By the time she realized he was jerking off, he noticed that she had walked in, and that stared at each other with a look of shock and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry!" Rae turned to leave, but Beast Boy chased after her, pantsless.

"Raven, we have to talk about earlier."

"Can that wait till you-"

"No, it has to be now." Beast Boy rested his hands on her shoulders and his forehead against her.

"I'm sorry that I got so worked up today. But I love you. I never want anything bad to ever happen to you. "

"That's very nice, thank you for being so benevolent, but can yo-" Beast Boy pulled Raven into his embrace.

"I love you, Rae." Raven felt a warm tingle in her stomach. Her cold shell was beginning to melt for him. She forgot all about his nude bottom half and wrapped her arms around him.

"Please put some pants on."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy : but I hope you'll forgive me and stay tuned for the next chapter too ლ(◕ω◕ლ)


End file.
